Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to suspension systems for controlling movement of a vehicle cab with respect to the associated vehicle frame.
Description of Related Art
Applications calling for the use of heavy duty vehicles commonly result in significant vibrations and impacts applied to the vehicle. Suspension systems seek to prevent impact- or vibration-based damage to the vehicle, while providing a smoother ride. However, additional consideration is needed to improve the comfort of a driver or passenger in the vehicle cab by isolating the driver or passenger from the vibrations and impacts. To that end, a number of vehicle cab suspension systems have been proposed. Examples of known vehicle cab suspension systems are described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,535 to Colford; U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,294 to Miller et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,836 to Noble et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008/0136135 to Maciak and 2008/0157565 to Bakshi, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.